


Joke's On The Player, Not On The Game

by The_True_Child



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Con Artists, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_True_Child/pseuds/The_True_Child
Summary: In the 1920s, gangs and con artists fill up the alleyways and secret areas of Japan. The crime rate rises, and regular people don't know who they can trust anymore.When Oikawa finds out that a nearby gang is planning to rob his own, he makes the decision to take one of their members as hostage.Unluckily for him, he begins to take a great interest in his prisoner. But he couldn't do anything to sympathise with him, right?He has to take care of his own gang, and if he let's them, his feelings could become an obstacle.





	1. More Than Medicine

"Iwa-chan, just shoot already! We can't let them get away!"

Oikawa barked a rushed order at Iwaizumi while they took cover behind a brick wall. Iwaizumi was gripping his now empty pistol, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. When he realized he had no ammo left, he ducked back behind the wall, breathing heavily. “I'm out…” he said. “And will ya stop shouting at me?..”

Oikawa growled, kicking the wall with the front of his boot. “This was the third time this month! And this time, they got more than just medicine!”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and spat on the ground, nearly hitting Oikawa’s foot. “Well sorry. At least I tried,” he replied, baring his teeth. “Did you at least figure out the gang they were in?”

“Nekoma, I think…” Oikawa sighed. “Them stupid cats. Almost as dumb as those owls. Dunno how they keep getting us.”

“Well clearly, they're not as dumb as they look, if they're fooling our crew all the time.” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a small nod, as if to say that he partially agreed with him.

“Yeah, well...even if they do have brains, I still hate them.”

“Wanna take ‘em out together?”

Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi, who grinned back. “That's what I like to hear, Iwa-chan.”

When the shooter finally started to run away, Oikawa got a look at him from behind. He had blonde hair with dark roots. Yes, that was definitely the sniper from Nekoma. But why would they send him after medicine and ammunition? Maybe he was considered expendable to them. Either way, he could've gotten killed. If only Iwaizumi had more bullets.

All those robberies were taking a huge toll on Seijoh. The gang was now low on everything, people were sick and hungry. Not only that, but they now had barely anything to protect themselves. Oikawa was a strong leader who cared deeply for his group, and he took care of his own, so people had faith in him. And he had many plans to get back at those against them. Revenge, after all, was the best diet.

But it wasn't just about revenge. It was about protecting his people at all costs, and if he had to hurt other gangs to do it, then he was ready and willing to do so. So was his second in command and best friend, Iwaizumi. They went out and did the dirty work together. It wasn't much of a problem for them. They made a good team.

However, so did the other gang leaders and their buddies, who they were also paired with.

Fukurodani, Nekoma, Karasuno, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa...they all had little duos. Even small gangs like Johzenji had a duo. But Oikawa was most interested in Karasuno.

Sawamura Daichi led that gang, and his second in command was named Sugawara Koushi. The second in command was the most interesting. He was a good leader, but he was soft and nice. He wasn't suitable for being in a gang at all. Oikawa was surprised that he hadn't been eaten alive yet. What did Sawamura see in him that he couldn't?

He wasn't sure, but he was keen on finding out.

 

*********

“They got away?” someone asked when Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked through the door. It was Hanamaki, as he was the only one in their base then. Everyone else had gone out to get supplies. Oikawa liked him, as he was his age and he got along with everyone else. He was also good at observing things and he was pretty smart. As such, he was made the group's lookout and spy.

“Yeah, they did,” Iwaizumi replied. “Couldn't catch them. Again.” He aggressively threw his gun down on a metal table, taking his knife out of his pocket and sitting down to sharpen the blade.

“Iwa-chan ran out of bullets. Have the others managed to nab some yet?” Oikawa said.

“Not that I know of. They haven't come back yet, so they can't tell me,” Hanamaki replied. “But hopefully they do. They'll be back within the hour.”

“Hopefully…” Oikawa repeated. “Those damn other gangs...always stealing from us. I swear, I'll get them back.”

“I know you will. Here, I managed to grab a beer for ya from the corner store. You're welcome.” Hanamaki slid a beer can across the table, which Oikawa gladly accepted. Booze wasn't easy for them to get now, and he was grateful.

“Thanks,” Oikawa said, opening up the can and taking a sip. Cool and crisp, just how he liked the stuff.

Right after that, the door to the base slammed open. All the other gang members flooded in.

“Did you get anythin’?” Hanamaki asked, looking at them.

“Yeah. We got a lot. You owe us.” Someone dropped three wooden crates on the table. It was filled with pill bottles, ammo, and food. Bottles of clean water, too.

Oikawa smiled, walking over to his gang and patting them on their backs. “Wow, I'm impressed by you guys. You did well out there,” he said, now looking at Iwaizumi. “Maybe things will look up now, right, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi smirked and snorted in response. “Heh, yeah. Maybe. But don't get your hopes up, shithead.”

Oikawa smiled. “Not yet.”


	2. Revenge Is The Best Diet

Now that they had supplies, Seijoh had to form a strategy.

For revenge on Nekoma.

They had successfully stolen supplies from them 3 times without fail. And they didn't seem to be struggling, either. That was what pissed Oikawa off the most. Out of all gangs, his was the most competitive to get to the top. And they deserved that spot, because they worked hard for it. But out of jealousy, other gangs always try to knock them down. Oikawa was done playing games, however. He was ready to fight back.

But he needed a plan.

The gang sat there for hours, scratching their heads and munching on food, which they now had plenty of. Iwaizumi was pacing around, occasionally taking a sip from his water bottle. He wasn't very good at hiding how on edge he was. But that doesn't mean he would lash out.

Oikawa sat in a chair, tapping his fingers on the table, thinking. He was usually pretty calm, so this was a piece of cake. Then, suddenly, a plan came to him. “Guys, I've got it,’ he said, loud and clear. Iwaizumi turned around, listening. “We've gotta sneak into Nekoma’s base.”

“And do what?” questioned Hanamaki. He was, like the rest of the gang, curious.

Oikawa smirked. “We'll be leaving a pretty picture for when they come back~” he chirped.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes even further somehow. It sort of looked like he was squinting at Oikawa. “I know that look...and I don't like it.”

“Oh, you should Iwa-chan. Because we'll be certainly leaving our mark.”

 

*********

Hanamaki, as always, kept a lookout while Iwaizumi and Oikawa snuck into the base. His plan was perfect. Nekoma was gone and wouldn't be back for days, as they had gone to a weapon trade-off with Karasuno and Fukurodani.

Once they got in, they were sure to be quiet. Oikawa lightly dropped a gym bag onto the floor and opened it up. Spray paint cans filled the inside of it. Smirking, he took a can of bright blue paint and looked at Iwaizumi. “Ready?” he asked.

Iwaizumi nodded, taking a can of purple paint in his hand. They both shook the cans, holding them away from their faces, and began to spell something out on the walls.

 

**_Thanks for robbing us, stray kittens!_ **

 

When they finished, Oikawa grinned widely at their masterpiece. “It's perfect!” he exclaimed.

“Shhh!” Iwaizumi whispered. “Someone might find us! Just grab the paint and let's go!” Oikawa didn't oppose, but he obeyed him, throwing all the paint he had used into the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Both of them zipped up their hoodies and pulled the hoods over their heads. Then, they both fled from the scene of the crime.

Hanamaki gave the signal stating that the coast was clear, and they all ran away. Finally, a success from Seijoh. Oikawa was very proud of what they had done. If this didn't show Nekoma that they weren't just going to take their abuse, he didn't know what would. But he didn't have any doubts. Not a single one.

Eventually, they did return to their own base and tell the others the good news. The gang seemed to be very happy for once. Lately, they all had been angry and hungry for revenge. And now that they'd got it, they were satisfied. So they praised their brilliant captain, smiling and exchanging high fives.

 

*********

The next day, Hanamaki rushed in, bringing news. But it wasn't good news.

“Oikawa!” he said, rushing through the doors and slamming them behind him. Oikawa turned around to look at him.

“Yes? What is it?” he asked, standing up.

“There's some word on the streets...about...us….” he panted. Oikawa nodded for him to continue.

“I think Karasuno heard about our attack on Nekoma...and…” he said, taking a breath and sitting down. “And I think they're gonna get back at us for it…”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “What?”

“That's what the word on the street says…” Hanamaki finished. He snatched a bottle of water, quickly chugging it down. It looked like he'd been running.

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, and he looked down at the ground. He had to think of a plan. Fast. Seijoh couldn't afford another robbery. “So we attack them, too,” he eventually spoke.

“But how…?” Hanamaki asked.

“Oh, they'll see….” Oikawa replied, gritting his teeth. “And it'll be a lesson they'll never forget.”


	3. Remembrance, It Sucks

When Oikawa told Iwaizumi his plan, he was displeased.

“What?” he questioned. “Kidnapping? Are you crazy? Do you want to be locked away or something?”

Oikawa chuckled at this. “Iwa-chan, you should know by now that the police are too stupid and lazy to do anything. I've done much worse things. This will be a piece of cake.” Iwaizumi shook his head, unable to say another word. Oikawa’s plan was simple. The second in command always had to stay behind when the head of a gang had to take care of business. The gang usually went with him to protect him. And of course, there was another weapon and drug trade off very soon. In other words, Sawamura Daichi would be gone, leaving Sugawara all alone in his base, completely defenceless. They had to be quick so they wouldn't be caught, but that wouldn't be difficult, either. Seijoh was known for being fast on their feet.

When Oikawa explained the plan to the rest of the gang, everyone was in agreement. They would sneak into the base in two days. No questions asked.

So the gang ate, rested up, and made sure they were at full health in preparation for this.

They would execute Oikawa’s plan with grace.

 

*********

It was the next day. Only one more day until the kidnapping. It wasn't that Oikawa wasn't ready or prepared, but he was becoming overwhelmed by the pressure of leading so many people. Yes, he had help, but his gang looked up to him at every given moment. Not only that, but they were expecting him to know the answer to every question. To be able to fix every problem. And to do everything with grace and perfection. He wasn't even fully confident that his plan would work, either.

He was now on the top floor of the base, leaning over the side of the railing, shifting his weight toward his elbows. He let out a heavy sigh. He was sure that he was ready. And he wanted to be there for his gang...but……

Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts, stepping out onto the balcony with him. He stood next to him, lighting a cigarette and took a deep inhale of smoke. “Iwa-chan…” Oikawa muttered, glossy-eyed and tired. “You'll get cancer if you keep smoking those, you know…”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, letting the smoke out. “I don't care. S’not like anyone else does, either. So what's it matter?”

Oikawa sighed, looking down. He didn't want to talk about this right now. So he just avoided it by changing the subject. “So….are you ready to get our revenge?”

Iwaizumi looked at him for a few moments before he finally spoke again. “Are...you ready?”

Oikawa didn't hesitate with his answer. “Me?” he asked. “Of course I'm ready. I have to be. For-”

“-For them, right?” Iwaizumi finished with a scowl. “Tch….you're becoming less like yourself every day. Just look at you. I remember when you used to be a real shithead.” Oikawa blinked. What was he going on about now? He wanted to say something, but again, Iwaizumi cut him off.

“You were stuck up....ya acted like a total child all the damn time...but now you don't even take care of yourself anymore. What happened to the guy I knew when we were kids, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked earnestly. “Where's the real you…?”

“What, do you want me to be a self-absorbed idiot again?” Oikawa huffed, his shoulders tensing up even more. “You're something else, Iwa-cha-”

“No.” Iwaizumi forcefully grabbed Oikawa by the collar, turning him towards him. “Just tell me this. Why the hell do you care so much?” He was starting to raise his voice now.

Oikawa was sweating, but his firm face and tone stayed. “Because I have to, as leader of this gang….and as your friend, Iwa-chan.”

The words hit Iwaizumi like bullets. But he just got even more fired up. He aggressively threw Oikawa against the ground, making the other boy's face contort in pain. Iwaizumi didn't even seem phased. How long was he holding this in? “You're a shitty liar! Now answer my question! Now!”

He answered back, a hint of sass in his voice. “I am answering it. You're just not getting the answer you want.” Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to snap Oikawa’s neck, but he refrained. He just spit on the ground next to him, threw his cigarette off the balcony, and stormed back inside. Oikawa half scowled, half frowned. He was trying his absolute hardest, but like always, Iwaizumi wasn't satisfied. However, Oikawa could understand why he would miss the good old days. They used to fool around, be kids. But they were forced to grow up way too fast.

Oikawa sighed again. He didn't want to be remembering this. It was just depressing to think about. And the past was just that…the past. He couldn't dwell on it forever. Oikawa hoped that Iwaizumi would realize this, too.

“Iwa-chan….” he exhaled. “If you think I'm the stupid one here, you're wrong..”


	4. Breaking And Entering

The next day, Seijoh was ready to set Oikawa’s plan in motion.

They left at the break of dawn, as Karasuno’s base was pretty far. As always, Iwaizumi came with, but they left Hanamaki behind to protect the group. Both of the boys were packing heat with extra ammo in their pockets. Each of them brought a water bottle and a granola bar for the long walk.

After his fight with Iwaizumi the previous night, Oikawa didn't speak for most of the hike. He stared ahead with a stern look on his face, prepared for what they would soon be forced to do, more or less. Oikawa knew it would be hard for him to do. He wasn't nearly as heartless or cruel as he used to be, and because he was responsible for so many people, he became more soft and caring. Iwaizumi didn't like this. He knew that he was rude to Oikawa because of his childish nature in the past. But truly, he missed it. Oikawa guess that was the reason why he finally snapped.

They were sweating profusely and approaching the 5 mile mark when Iwaizumi spoke. “Are we really doing this…?” he asked. Oikawa turned to him, confused.

“Uh...obviously,” he replied.

“I just….didn't think we could stoop this low,” Iwaizumi muttered, ignoring Oikawa’s obvious sass. “I can see Shiratorizawa doing this, but us?”

“Have you forgotten about our reputation?” Oikawa questioned.

“Yeah...I mean, no….I mean…” Iwaizumi let out a sigh. “Not all of us are….really like that. Especially you. Not anymore.”

“I thought you were mad about me for that.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was just on edge. I guess all of this bullshit is finally getting to me.”

Oikawa frowned. He knew that his friend had gone through the most abuse in this hellhole. He once got two of his fingers cut off just to make sure the gang wouldn't be hurt. Of course, the mugger was a liar, and shot one of them anyway. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Iwaizumi did really care about the gang, he just had a weird way of showing it. Oikawa knew that to be true. “I know…” he muttered.

“I'm...really sorry, Oikawa. You're still a shithead, but…” he started. “As our leader, I respect you.”

A wave of pride rushed through Oikawa’s body. He grinned, patting Iwaizumi on the head. “You finally admitted it, Iwa-chan! I'm so proud of you!”

Iwaizumi’s face reddened in embarrassment, and he scowled in response. “S...Shut up, man! Just keep walking!”

 

*********

Karasuno’s base was hidden away in a back alley. When they were sure they had arrived, Iwaizumi scanned the perimeter to check for any signs of Karasuno’s return. He nodded once he confirmed that the coast was clear.

Oikawa bent down in front of the door, about to use a bobby pin to pick the lock, but it just opened right as he touched it. He blinked, confused, but gave Iwaizumi the signal to enter. They were quiet, so quiet that the base seemed completely abandoned. They gripped their guns tightly, ready to shoot if necessary.

Iwaizumi let Oikawa up a flight of stairs, and there was a long hallway with several rooms. Bedrooms, Oikawa thought. He stood in front of Iwaizumi, carefully opening each one they past. Once they reached the last one, they could hear the sound of someone softly snoring on the bed. Oikawa peeked into the room, and sure enough, the infamous Sugawara Koushi was sleeping right there. How precious, Oikawa thought. This would be easy.

Iwaizumi walked over to Suga, carefully blindfolding him and carrying him over one shoulder. He was sure to be extra gentle. He gave Oikawa another quiet nod, and they exited the building.

Oikawa expected them to have to walk the whole way back, but they recognized a van in front of the base. Hanamaki was there in the gang's van, smiling proudly at them. Oikawa was very grateful for this. He was going to ask why he left the gang all alone, but he didn't want to wake Suga, so he stayed quiet as Iwaizumi gently set him down in the back seat. He bound his hands and feet with some rope and carefully allowed the boy to lie down. Iwaizumi jumped into the trunk, which was very spacious. Oikawa climbed into the passenger seat and nudged Hanamaki along. He nodded, and he, at a cautious pace, drove away.  They had easily gotten away with Oikawa’s genious plan.

A mission succes.


	5. Zero Hesitation

The three of them tried to be as quiet as possible during the ride back.

Unfortunately, the bumps in the road, along with the screeching of the tires when they had to make a stop were enough to make Suga wake up. As Iwaizumi was in the trunk, he was holding his gun tightly, staring dead on at Suga. And when he began to open his eyes, Iwaizumi put on the most deadly serious expression he could.

“Mm…..” Suga mumbled, his eyes half open. “Wha….” When he lifted his head ever so slightly, his blindfold slipped off, and he saw Iwaizumi. He started to freak out. “W-What….where-” He tried to move his hands, but they were still bound, so he just resulted in backing away towards the car door.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, lifting his gun and bringing it close to Suga’s face. “Don't make this harder for yourself,” he growled.

“Y….You’re...from Seijoh..” Suga managed, realizing the situation he had to be in.

“Yep. Now keep quiet, or I'll just have to pop one through your skull.” Iwaizumi didn't even hesitate to threaten Suga, who looked more afraid than anyone Iwaizumi had ever seen. What a coward, he thought. Oikawa was right. This guy didn't belong in a gang.

“What do you want with me…?” Suga questioned, his voice laced with fear.

“Only revenge, Sugawara-kun,” Oikawa finally spoke up. “We plan to take all gangs who pose a threat to us down. And your people can go to hell, for all I care.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Wow, you're still the shithead I know and love.”

“Thank you for the input, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa chirped. Suga looked disgusted by their words. Talking about this like it was a casual thing for them. They really were the monsters he'd heard about.

“Daichi...and the others will come for you…” Suga said under his breath. This made Oikawa laugh even more.

“Who? Sawamura-kun?” he asked. “How precious. Anyone smart wouldn't risk coming back for you. I guess you don't fall under that category.”

Suga bowed his head in defeat. He didn't say another word. Oikawa assumed he'd been taught not to resist or talk back too much in this situation, as most kids were when they were young. It was pretty normal for kidnappings to occur in Japan. Especially since the rise up from gangs in the 20s, which they were still inspired by to that day. If it weren't for that rise up, the society they lived in wouldn't be so atrocious. So brutal. But it soon became their norm, and those who didn't choose to fight alongside gangs were doomed to die. There were, of course, survivors, but they stayed hidden in the shadows in fear of being raped, mugged, kidnapped, or killed. Those four things were so common that it even disgusted some gang members.

“So, you're the boss, shithead. What do we do with him when we're back?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Easy,” Oikawa responded without hesitation. “Keep him tied up, then wait for Karasuno to realize he's gone. Once they offer something good for him, he can go back.” Iwaizumi nodded, seeming pleased by this. Suga didn't even notice that he was crying until a few tears trickled onto his shirt. He couldn't even rub his eyes, so he just endured it. But he couldn't imagine the hell he might go through in Seijoh’s captivity.


	6. Torturous Thoughts

As they oh-so-wickedly promised, the three boys kept Suga’s hands bound, and they put his blindfold back on.

The blindfold was the most terrifying thing for Suga. They could do whatever they wanted with him, and he wouldn't see it coming. He began to shake from that fear alone. This made Iwaizumi snicker and kick him in the leg. “Stop shivering, it's irritating,” he said.

“Easy, Iwa-chan. We need to keep him at full health, remember?” Oikawa questioned.

“As long as he's alive, we should be able to do what we want,” Iwaizumi said, his voice lacking any sympathy for their new prisoner. “He belongs to us until Karasuno surrenders. We should have fun with our new toy.”

Oikawa sighed, but didn't object. But he did force Suga down onto the floor. “Fine, whatever. But you need to put stronger bondage on him. He can't escape.”

“You're the boss,” Iwaizumi responded. Suga heard the two of them leave the room for a few minutes, then Iwaizumi came back alone. He felt his circulation being cut off further as his arms and legs were tied tightly together with rope. Another blindfold was added, tied around his head. Just tight enough for it to not hurt, but for it to still dig into his skin and become more annoying with every passing second.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Suga’s weak voice spilled out. He truly did want to know, as he was extremely confused and scared. All of this happened in a matter of hours with no explanation.

Iwaizumi uttered a heartless chuckle. “Because we want revenge. Until your good for nothing gang surrenders and admits to what they were planning, you're officially property of Seijoh.”

Suga didn't understand what he was talking about, but he assumed that he was supposed to. He didn't ask about it in fear of being hurt, or worse. “These ropes are digging into me…” he said, his voice even softer that time.

“You'll get used to it,” Iwaizumi responded. Oh, great, Suga thought. Did that mean he was going to  _ make  _ him get used to it? His questions weren't answered, but he assumed he was correct. At that point, Iwaizumi walked away again. It wasn't very long until Suga heard the door slam behind him.

And then Suga started to cry again.

All of these things kept hitting him one by one. He was just fine a few hours ago, and everything was going great. He was taking a nap, waiting for his gang to return. And now he was a hostage for whatever sick thing Oikawa was scheming now. He wasn't sure if he'd see his friends again. He could die there. He could be tortured or raped. He could be starved or neglected to death. And he was so scared.

 

*********

“I can't believe we pulled it off,” Hanamaki said, slapping Oikawa on the back. “You're way smarter than any other gang leader I've known.”

“Thanks for the ego boost~” Oikawa chirped back. This made Iwaizumi roll his eyes, but he did smile a little.

“When are we gonna start threatening Karasuno to get what we need from them?” he said, clearly being sarcastic. “Wow, our gang is so typical…”

“Oh ha ha,” Oikawa said. “And for an answer to your question, we'll threaten them once they get desperate. That'll be their peak, as well as their breaking point. It's perfect.”

“I like it…” Hanamaki said. Iwaizumi nodded in agreeance.

“In the meantime, you have permission to do whatever you want with him, as long as he stays alive,” Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi, then got serious. “After...I have a word with him.”

“Eh? Why?” Iwaizumi asked. “I'm sure what he has to stay won't mean shit.”

“He's always interested me. This is my chance to learn more about him and his gang,” Oikawa responded. “I also would like to give him a false sense of security.”

“Whatever you say,” Iwaizumi said, turning away.

Oikawa smiled. “I'll be right back, Iwa-chan.”


	7. What A Foolish Prayer

Oikawa was cautious, picking up his gun before heading to the room where Suga was.

He didn't want it to be known that he was armed, so he stuck the gun in his back pocket, just in case. When he opened the door, he spotted Suga curled up on the floor, completely bound in every way. His wrists and ankles were visibly red from the rope rubbing against him. His cheeks were wet with tears.

Suga perked his head up a bit when he heard the door open. “Who's….there….?” he asked, his voice weak and shaky.

“Relax, Sugawara-kun,” Oikawa responded, walking over and kneeling next to him. “No one's going to hurt you yet.”

“You…...already hurt me by bringing me here…” Suga spat. “So shut up with the monologues…”

Oikawa laughed a bit, grabbing Suga underneath his chin. He stroked his drenched cheek with his thumb. “Aw….did being second in command for your gang make you think you could bark orders? That's so cute.”

“What do you guys even want with me…?” Suga said, ignoring Oikawa’s tone. “And..w..why me?...”

“It's simple, really. Sawamura-kun thinks he can plan an attack against us, so we took his most prized possession,” Oikawa smiled with pride, and he seemed to purr like a happy kitten. “Aren't I just a genius?”

“No..you don't make any sense to me….” Suga shook his head, not understanding in the slightest. “Daichi would never-”

“Oh, but he did. And now he has to pay.” Oikawa practically threw Suga’s head back down in annoyance. “What, did he not tell you about it? And I thought you two were close. Tch,” he scoffed. “Nothing like Iwa-chan and I.”

“You're right…” Suga responded. “He's no monster, but you two are.”

Oikawa gritted his teeth, struggling to keep his composure. “I'm just looking out for my people. If “Daichi” wasn't a monster, he'd be doing the same,” he said, his voice becoming colder. “And you wouldn't have been kidnapped so easily.”

Suga didn't say anything after that. He just lied his head back on the ground and turned away from Oikawa, who could tell that he was hurt. Damn, Oikawa thought. That was too far. He wanted to apologize, but he refrained. Suga was his enemy. His prisoner. You don't show any respect to those kind of people. That's just common gang leader etiquette.

Iwaizumi soon came in the room to check on Oikawa. “Did he do anything to hurt you?” he asked, looking ready to pounce. “If he did, I'll make him wish he-”

“No, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa quickly responded to his question. “There won't be any need for what you have planned yet. Tell everyone that everything's fine.” Iwaizumi nodded, a little unsure, but obeyed Oikawa.

Suga was still facing away from him, shivering and crying. He was holding his hands close to his chest. He sort of looked like he was praying, in a way. Hoping that someone would come save him. Oikawa scoffed at the thought. Unless Daichi was willing to give up a lot, Suga would be staying with them for as long as he needed to. There wouldn't be any rescuing there. Even so, Oikawa pitied Suga. Just lying there on the cold, hard ground. He thought for a moment, hesitating, but he slowly removed his own jacket.

Suga flinched, afraid of what Oikawa was doing. He still couldn't see. This made him extremely anxious. However, just a moment later, he felt something warm and comfortable cover up his shaking body. The jacket…..did Oikawa just give him his jacket? He couldn't really move, but he tried to speak. “T...Thank-”

But right when he tried to thank him, Oikawa had left the room.


	8. Crows Can Want Revenge, Too

When Oikawa left, the only thing Suga had were his own thoughts.

And he wanted to think about the situation he was in. He'd just been kidnapped by one of the biggest, baddest gangs out there. He was apparently being used as some kind of bargaining chip for revenge. Suga tried to think back at the things that happened before this so he could find the missing pieces of this puzzle.

Just a few days ago, he was sitting alone with Daichi, and he seemed very upset about something. He talked about how badly the gang was doing, and how desperate he had become. He talked about how someone told him that Seijoh were the ones to steal supplies from them. Suga shook his head, struggling to remember what their conversation was like after this.

 

*********

“Listen…” Daichi said, hesitantly. Suga thought he could hear sobs struggling to crawl up his throat. “I don't like settling things like this...and I never have...but two guys who have a nearly identical motive as us are trying to help me get Oikawa back.”

Suga placed a hand on Daichi’s, nodding for him to continue.

“And...I've been so lost, honestly. I don't want everyone else to suffer. So this seems like the only way.” Daichi rubbed his eyes, fighting tears back. “You're gonna hate this plan so much, which is why I can't tell you about it. You can't know, or it won't work properly.”

“Daichi…” Suga muttered, looking down. “Can you at least tell me a little bit?”

Daichi adjusted himself in the metal chair he sat in. He looked at Suga, a sad expression on his face. “I need you. You're the main part of this plan,” he started. “And you're the one who's gonna help us take down Oikawa.”

Suga continued to stare down at the floor. “As…” he hesitated. “As long as I'm doing something important, I'm happy to help.” He looked up, smiling. “And I'll always stand by you in everything you choose to do. I know you'll always do the right thing.”

Daichi expression suddenly shifted. “Thanks, Suga…” he said. “I mean….after they stole all of that from us, and after what they did to Nekoma….” Daichi shook his head, his tone growing a little darker. “We're just lucky that they told me about everything.”

Suga nodded. He wasn't quite sure who “they” were, but as long as it helped them give Seijoh what they deserved, he didn't care. And he was really happy to be a part of this “plan” of their's. What would've happened if they hadn't come to Daichi when they did?

 

*********

Suga shook his head in disgust and realization.  _ This  _ was Daichi’s big plan? To get him kidnapped, then use two people Suga didn't know to blackmail Oikawa? He wished Daichi was there so he could scold him about not telling him everything. But he knew that he had to do this and go along with everything for the sake of Karasuno. He'd promised that he'd stand by Daichi, so he'd just have to risk his own safety to do it.

And now that he thought about it, Daichi did tell him about how to act during a kidnapping just a week or so ago. God, how oblivious could he be? Even so, he did follow what he was told pretty well. Don't resist too much, don't talk back if they're packing heat, and just go along with what the kidnappers say until a rescue occurs.

Now, Suga wasn't so afraid anymore. If Daichi knew about everything that was happening, it surely wouldn't take too long for him to be saved. As he thought about this, he heard the door open again. Suga turned his head towards it, and saw Oikawa standing there again. He was holding two cups of something, and had an apologetic look on his face. It was really strange for him, Suga noted.

Oikawa walked into the room, approaching Suga, who was prepared to fight back if needed. But Oikawa just kneeled beside him, setting one of the cups down.

“Coffee?”


	9. Unfit For The Job

Even with Oikawa being seemingly passive, Suga didn't say anything to him.

After what he said about Daichi, he didn't have any interest in speaking with him. This created an awkward silence between the two, that abruptly ended when Oikawa finished his coffee and had to leave. Good riddance, Suga thought. But at least he made good coffee.

"Makki-chan! Iwa-" When Oikawa walked into the other room and looked around, Hanamaki was there, along with Mattsun. But Iwaizumi wasn't out there, and neither were any of the other members of Seijoh. "Makki-chan? Where'd Iwa-chan go?" Oikawa asked.

"He said he was taking the group to go trade medicine with Shiratorizawa. He asked if you wanted to follow them, because Ushijima wanted to see you. But I figured that you wouldn't want to see that guy, so I just let him go."

Oikawa sighed. "Thanks," he said, sitting next to him. "Ushijima needs to get a grip. He still follows me around like a lost puppy, asking me to form an alliance with him. He's been trying to do that for years."

"You know, I heard something going around on the streets," Mattsun spoke up. “Apparently, Karasuno and Shiratorizawa had a big fight. And Karasuno actually won."

"Ugh..." Oikawa grumbled. "Those crows need to learn their place."

"Yeah, they do," Hanamaki nodded in agreeance. "That plan to kidnap Sugawara-san was brilliant. If you hadn't come up with it, I would've suggested it myself." Mattsun gave Hanamaki a small nod and a smile.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and smirked at the two of them. "Great minds think alike," he said. “You know, I kinda feel bad for him.”

“How so?” Hanamaki asked, looking intrigued all of a sudden.

“He sits there all by himself, not saying a word. The last time his blindfolds came off, I just left them. It's a little unfair, not being able to see what's coming to you.”

Mattsun smiled a little bit, almost looking devious. “Iwaizumi was right. You are getting soft.”

Oikawa laughed a little, shrugging it off. “Hey, at least I'm not some jerk anymore, right?”

Hanamaki and Mattsun looked at each other for a moment, smiling, then looked back at Oikawa. “Right,” Hanamaki agreed. “Right.”

 

*********

Late that night, Suga heard someone entering his room. He lifted his head up and off of the cold floor, and spotted Iwaizumi closing the door behind him. Oh God, Suga thought. Not this guy. Anything but him. As he approached, Suga started to break into a cold sweat.

“Hey, chill out,” Iwaizumi barked an order at Suga. “Seriously, calm down, unless you want me to pop one right in your head.”

Suga shivered in fear, but allowed himself to relax while still huddled under Oikawa’s jacket for warmth. He thought about scooting a little further away from him, but the last time he moved like that, the blindfolds caught around his neck almost choked him.

“The boss is real interested in ya,” Iwaizumi said, gripping Suga’s jaw and lifting his chin up. He wanted to see his face clearly. “Mostly because of how damn soft you are. You're not fit to be in this situation, are you?”

Suga was terrified, and he couldn't say a word. Iwaizumi’s tone was deep and menacing. It chilled Suga down to the bone every time he spoke. Not only that, but he was so much bigger than him. If he wanted to, he could pound his face in right then and there.

“Well, let me tell ya somethin’.” he narrowed his eyes, looking Suga dead on in his. “Don't you dare think about making the boss feel sorry for you. I see how nice he's been, offering you hot coffee and his jacket. Offering to sit and 'chat' with ya.”

“I-I don't…” Suga started, but quickly shut his mouth.

“I mean it, dammit. We've got one goal and one goal only. And I'm not about to let you mess it up by bringing the shithead’s soft side out. So you better sit your ass here and stay quiet, you got that?” Suga nodded, and he still didn't speak. Iwaizumi smirked, then let go of his chin. “Good,” he huffed, leaving Suga in the room all alone again. He curled into a tighter ball under the jacket, trying to make himself fall asleep. Please, he prayed, his eyes tightly shut. Daichi, please. Please don't make me wait too long.

While Suga struggled to fall asleep, Hanamaki and Mattsun watched carefully from the cracked door to his room. They both were smiling proudly to themselves.

“Thanks for helping us out, Sugawara-san,” Mattsun whispered.

“Yeah...this should only take a few weeks. And once he opens up more, it's payback time.” Hanamaki spoke in an even quieter tone, giving Mattsun a high five soon afterwards.


	10. An Armed And Dangerous Bodyguard

Just a few minutes later, Suga fell asleep.

But it seemed like hours. Mattsun and Hanamaki were waiting patiently so that they could observe him comfortably. But as they were about to enter the room, they felt someone placing a hand on each of their shoulders. They jumped up a bit, terrified. But after that, they were still.

“Matsukawa….Hanamaki…” they heard in a low, growling voice. “It's late. The boss already went to sleep. Why are you two watching over the prisoner?” Just from this tone, they could tell it was Iwaizumi. Hanamaki flinched, finally turning towards him and forcing a smile onto his face.

“Oh...uh..” he started. “We just wanted to make sure that he was secure. It is his first night here, after all.”

“Yeah. Besides, we figured you'd be busy looking after Oikawa. We thought we'd be helping out,” Mattsun agreed. He assumed that playing this off was a part of Hanamaki’s plan, so he rolled with it. And at this point, neither of them were interested in getting punched by their gang's second in command. He was scary when he was mad.

Iwaizumi let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine, fine. Just get back to your rooms,” he ordered. “It's lights out in just a few minutes. You know the drill.” After this, he relit the candle he'd been carrying and headed back to his bedroom. Oikawa slept in there, too, as it was his job to protect their leader at all costs. That was something that Mattsun was entirely right about.

Once Iwaizumi was out of sight, Mattsun turned back to Hanamaki and smiled just a little. “Those two are going out tomorrow. We'll be watching over the base,” he said.

Hanamaki caught on quickly. “Exactly. That's when we'll talk to him about this. Wouldn't want him to mess up on accident, right?”

“Yep,” Mattsun nodded. “Let's get to bed so Iwaizumi doesn't get mad. That could wake Oikawa up.” Hanamaki nodded in reply, and they both headed straight to their rooms, leaving the sleeping Suga behind.

 

*********

“So, I've figured out the final step to the plan!” Oikawa announced, practically slamming his hands down on the table where everyone else sat. They looked at him, interested. “I know Karasuno beat us in a brawl before...but if we work hard and prepare, I think we can defeat them! And not only that, but we've got one of them as hostage. We can definitely use that to our advantage during the fight.”

Everyone seemed to unanimously agree that this was a good plan, but Hanamaki quickly spoke up. He sounded a little sarcastic, almost annoyed when he spoke. “If I do something to help us, do you think I'll get credit this time?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Oikawa sighed, knowing where this was going. “Hey, we've been over this, Makki-chan. I didn't expect to get credited for that by everyone outside the gang. It just happened.”

“But you still haven't corrected your mistake,” Mattsun added. “And then, even when Makki helped...you messed up so bad that we lost anyway.”

Oikawa was going to speak again, but Iwaizumi drew his gun, revealing to the two of them that he was armed. This shut them up. Fast. “Don't talk back to him that way,” he warned. “I mean that. Don't you dare.”

“Thanks, Iwa-chan….” Oikawa mumbled, then he looked at Mattsun and Hanamaki directly. “I was going to leave you two in charge of the base today, but I don't think that'll be happening. I'll be staying here alone with Sugawara-kun. Got it?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “That's a suitable punishment for sassing you. I'll keep an eye on them,” he said.

Hanamaki huffed, crossing his arms. “That's unfair…” he said under his breath.

“Yeah, well...life's unfair. Everyone up, we'll be back in a few hours,” Iwaizumi said, loud and clear. “And Oikawa...if anything goes wrong with the prisoner, you better let me know.”

“Got it, Iwa-chan. Have fun out there,” Oikawa responded. The gang left, one by one, Iwaizumi being the last to leave. And as he did, Oikawa whispered something that he'd hoped would reach him.

“Don't get hurt without me there…”

 

*********

Oikawa came into Suga’s room just a little while later, carrying some warm bread and a cup of clean water. Suga was leaning against the wall with the jacket still covering him. Even so, he was shivering from the cold.

Oikawa smiled when they made eye contact. “Iwa-chan didn't do too much to ya, did he?” he asked, bringing the cup of water to Suga’s lips so he wouldn't have to take the jacket off. Besides, it was hard for Suga to use his hands with them bound.

He took a small sip of the water, and his voice shook when he spoke. “He sure is intimidating,” he said, honestly.

“Ah, well…” Oikawa sighed. “That's just Iwa-chan. But you've survived a long time...so I'm guessing you've gotta be at least a little strong. You'll be fine.”

Suga looked down. “I guess…” he muttered. “Can...I ask you something?”

“I'm all ears,” Oikawa responded.

“Well…” Suga’s voice was now very nervous. “I'm just a pawn to you…..why are you so polite towards me? I mean….as polite as a kidnapper can get, I suppose…”

Oikawa laughed, and it was completely genuine. “What? Polite?” he questioned. “I'm not polite. I'm just...not heartless, either. And I'm not exactly rude, like I used to be.”

“If you weren't, you wouldn't have given me your jacket. Or hot coffee. Or let me keep my blindfolds off,” Suga pushed. “You are polite. And you seem……..” Suga looked down, realizing something. “....Nice…” he finally said.

Oikawa smiled. “Hey, you okay there? You look like you just had a little crisis.”

“Y-Yeah….I'm fine,” Suga answered.

“Look...we're not bad people here in Seijoh. We just make a lot of sacrifices for the group,” Oikawa told him. “Have you ever looked at Iwa-chan’s right hand? Two of his fingers are missing. He had someone cut them off and punish him in exchange for the rest of the group surviving. I only have to be hostile because if I wasn't, we'd already be taken over.” he cleared his throat, looking Suga in the eyes. He was being as sincere as he could be with him. “Do you understand where I'm coming from here..?”

Suga did. And that's what upset him the most. Oikawa was in so much danger, and him being there was a huge mistake.


	11. You're Welcome, Mr. Refreshing

_****_ ****~~~~ “I understand…” Suga said solemnly.“I'm sorry for assuming...Daichi and I do what we have to for our group, so I shouldn't have expected anything less from you.”

Oikawa looked at him for a moment and smiled. He was so quick to be aware of his mistakes and correct them. Oikawa was wrong. That was a very good trait to have in a leader. “And I'm sorry for thinking you'd be a terrible second in command.”

This made Suga laugh, which was a sound that Oikawa hadn't heard before. “You thought that?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“You're such a jerk!” Suga said through chuckles. His laugh was rather endearing. Refreshing. Something nice within a world that had gone to shit.

Oikawa gently pat Suga’s hair, which was noticeably soft. “Okay, okay,” he said, a smile still on his face. “You win, Sugawara-kun. This time.” This was so strange for the both of them. They were supposed to be enemies. Nothing more than a master and slave situation. Suga was, technically, Oikawa's stolen property. But his pity for his hostage had turned into something more passive and friendly. Caring, even. But Oikawa was a little afraid of this. If he got too attached, he wouldn't be able to use him in the fight. So there was no way he could tell the others about his closeness with Suga. No way in hell.

Suga grinned up at Oikawa. “As I tell Daichi, I always win,” he said. “Now….um…..is there any chance you could untie my hands…? They're kinda numb…”

Oikawa sighed. “Sugawara-kun…” he started, but shook his head. “Don't tell Iwa-chan about this. Keep your arms hidden under the jacket while he's around.” Suga nodded, and Oikawa carefully started to untie his hands. They had become red and raw, which Oikawa frowned at. Once the ropes were off completely, he couldn't help but gently touch the spots where they were.

Suga raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it and let Oikawa do his thing. It was weird to have him be so cautious and gentle with him. He was normally so intense...well, that's how he was at Karasuno’s last brawl with Seijoh. He had fighting tactics that were practically famous on the streets of Japan. Leaders and co-leaders of gangs everywhere admired him. Or envied him. But they all wanted to be him. There were so many people who looked up to Oikawa and his fighting moves, and Suga sure was one of them.

Now that he thought about it, Oikawa might stand a chance against the onslaught of people ready to kick his ass. And he couldn't help but admit to himself that he was excited to see Oikawa fight again. It was so surreal.

When Oikawa let his hands go, he was able to move them freely. “Thank you…” he said softly with a smile. Now, he was able to eat his bread and drink his water without any trouble.

“Don't think about escaping, you got it?” Oikawa said, his tone becoming more serious. Suga nodded, obeying him. Besides, he could've been armed, and he wasn't in a bad mood. There was no point in fighting him now. And he felt so bad for him...he wanted to tell him about Daichi and the others, about their plan to hurt him. But he just could never betray Karasuno like that.

“I got it,” Suga said. “Thanks again. For everything. You never had to be nice to me, you know.”

Oikawa smiled once more before leaving the room. “Yeah, but I wanted to,” he said. Then he shut the door behind him.


	12. Disturbing Discovery

“Oikawa! We're back!” Iwaizumi announced as the other members entered the base.

“Great, you guys can come hunting with me,” Oikawa responded. “We're running low on food again.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, I know. Granola and canned beans aren't exactly plentiful,” he said. “Alright, we'll all head out again. Hanamaki, Matsukawa...you're in charge.”

Hanamaki smiled at him. “Yes, sir.”

“Don't screw this up,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “Come on, everyone. We'll be back soon.” There were very few complaints about returning to the outdoors, as everyone knew how much they needed food. It was important to go hunting like this. Complaining would mean going hungry, which wasn't something anyone wanted to do.

As everyone left again, Hanamaki poured a glass of water and led Mattsun into Suga's room. They didn't have to be as quiet anymore. “Sugawara-san?” Hanamaki called out. Suga turned to him, backing away ever so slightly. “We're not gonna hurt you.”

“Yeah, we wanna talk,” Mattsun agreed.

Suga was scared, but he managed to make himself look calm and composed. “What is it?” he asked.

Hanamaki handed him the cup of water, not really caring that his hands weren't tied anymore. “We wanted to thank you for being a team player through all this,” he said. “Oikawa's gonna pay for hurting me and your gang. Mattsun, Daichi and I are making sure of it.”

Suga looked down. “What...is gonna happen to him?”

He heard Mattsun snicker and laugh. “Oh, nothing. Just every gang who has it out for him invading his base.”

“Yep. Those people want him gone just as much as we do. So trust us when we say it's taken care of,” Hanamaki told him.

Suga felt a chill go down his spine. Oikawa was going to die? He thought Daichi just meant getting revenge, not killing him. That was crazy. And Suga didn't want to be responsible for the death of another person. “I-Isn’t there another way we can do this?” he asked frantically.

Hanamaki laughed, thinking that Suga was joking. “What, are you chicken?” he teased. “No way. You know the plan. There's no going back now.”

 

*********

Iwaizumi returned to the base about 20 minutes before the others arrived. He wanted to check in with Hanamaki and Mattsun, to make sure they were doing as they were told. He didn't want them to cause any problems before they bargained with Karasuno.

When he entered the base, he looked around. But they weren't anywhere. What the hell? They were supposed to be keeping an eye on things, Iwaizumi thought. He crept slowly towards Suga's room, where he could hear voices. Carefully, he leaned his ear up against the door to listen.

“Yeah...unless Iwaizumi gets in the way again,” Mattsun said. “We should do something about him.”

“Are you crazy?” Hanamaki asked. “That guy is terrifying. He could snap us in half if he wanted to. No way. We just need to lay low and make sure he doesn't find out.”

Mattsun seemed to agree with this. “Yep. He won't suspect a thing. And before long, Oikawa will be long dead.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, and he gritted his teeth at their words. Dead? He was right about being suspicious. Those two were planning an ambush. A betrayal. He had to stop them. He had to warn Oikawa. Fast. He suddenly had a killer instinct rush through his whole body.

Just then, the door to the base opened, Oikawa walking inside. Iwaizumi rushed over to him.

“We got a lot today!” Oikawa said, praising the other members. He turned around to see Iwaizumi gripping his shoulders and sweating in a panic. “Uh...Iwa-chan? Did you go out running before we got here?”

“No…” he said, shaking his head. “We have to go to the prisoner's room. Right now.”

Oikawa complied, following him to the room, where Iwaizumi burst the door open. Hanamaki and Mattsun’s mouths immediately shut. Suga shook in fear.

“Careful, Iwa-chan! You'll break the door!” Oikawa said to him.

But Iwaizumi ignored it. “These two assholes are trying to kill you!” he said suddenly. “I heard them talking with Sugawara! They're planning a homicide!”

Oikawa was taken aback. “Woah, Iwa-chan. Slow down. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding my ass!” Iwaizumi shouted, taking his gun out from his back pocket and aiming it at Suga's face. “Ever since he showed up, he's done nothing but cause trouble! I'm ending this now!”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said sternly. He now had a firm grip on his arm. “Get ahold of yourself! You really expect me to believe that two of our own would have a murder plot against me? Sure, we've had issues in the past, but I'm not buying this. You're probably just high on something.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I'm just looking out for you. I wouldn't make this up, man. Just let me shoot this fucker.”

“No. I won't let you shoot an unarmed man,” Oikawa said. He was getting angry. “You never liked this plan, did you? And now you're just taking it out on everyone else!”

“Goddammit, Oikawa! This isn't an order I can follow!” Iwaizumi spat. “Well screw you! This is over!”

Then he pulled the trigger.

 

 

Suga closed his eyes tightly, ringing filling his ears. He expected to feel like he was dying. But he didn't. As the ringing went away, he looked up at Oikawa, who was standing right in front of him.

Oikawa's shoulder was grazed. It burned like hell, and there was now a fresh bullet hole in the wall. Oikawa gripped his shoulder in pain, looking at Iwaizumi, who was staring back at him in shock.

“O...Oikawa….I'm so-”

“Get out,” Oikawa snapped. “Get the fuck out of here! Get out of my face!” he shouted at him, his fists shaking in rage.

Iwaizumi dropped his gun and looked down in shame. He knew the gunshot must've rang out for miles. And he'd just shot his best friend. But right then, he couldn't even bare to talk to him.


	13. Soft, Genuine, and Depressing

“Y...You’re hurt…” Suga managed, covering his mouth in shock.

“Tch...what? This?” Oikawa shrugged it off. “This is nothin’. I've dealt with worse. Are  _ you  _ okay?”

Suga spoke in a soft voice. “I'm fine..” he sighed. “My ears are still ringing a little, though. But yeah, I'm fine.” He felt guilt run through him. If he'd just spoken up…. Suga looked around. Hanamaki and Mattsun left during the chaos. Now was his chance. He could just spit it out. Get it over with, and face the consequences. He had to tell him.

“O-Oikawa!” he said suddenly.

“Hm? Is something wrong?”

“I…” Suga started. But he didn't have enough confidence. “I'm so sorry…” he said. It gave a small hint that it was his fault, but Oikawa still didn't catch on well enough.

“For what?” he asked. “You didn't do anything, did you?”

Suga could tell that he was getting skeptical, and he panicked. “N..No, but you got hurt protecting me...so...I'm sorry.”

Oikawa let out a somewhat cruel laugh. “Don't apologize, Sugawara-kun. I did that on my own.”

“But why?” Suga asked. “I'm...not the good guy in this situation. You should've let him kill me. Then things would be better for-” He was about to finish his sentence, but Oikawa quickly kneeled down close to him, grabbing his cheek. Suga started to sweat. Was he angry? He had the right to be...but….

He didn't hit him. He just smiled again. That same damn smile he gave him before. What could it mean? Suga was on edge completely.

“Listen to me,” Oikawa said, his tone calm. “You and everyone in Karasuno have more of a reason to live than I do. I've hurt a lot of people. If anything, I'm the one who should be dead already. So stop saying that shit. You may have had Daichi to help you, but I've heard the stories about you surviving on your own for months at a time,” he said. Suga was starting to get teary-eyed, so Oikawa took his thumb and slowly wiped them away. “You're strong. Don't be like me. Make all of the right choices.”

Suga looked him in his big, soft, brown eyes. His look was pure and almost sweet. Oikawa looked back, smiling at him. Suga couldn't help it anymore, so he let the sobs out. It was the messiest cry he'd had in a long time. He certainly never let anyone in Karasuno see him like that before. But he felt like this was different somehow. He was being open and vulnerable in front of his captor...but….it felt good to let all of his emotions out.

Suga gripped Oikawa's shoulders, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. “I-I'm so sorry…...I'm sorry….this is all my...fault..”

Oikawa continued to smile, returning the hug. “It's okay, Sugawara-san. I already forgive you.”

 

*********

A few minutes after Oikawa went off to bed, Iwaizumi followed him into their room. He was hesitant, but he eventually went up to him. Oikawa was sitting by the window.

“H..Hey…..Oikawa,” he started, gently placing his hand on the shoulder that wasn't hit.

Oikawa flinched. “What.”

“I’m really sorry, man...” he said to him, holding out a cigarette for him to take. “Have a smoke with me?”

Oikawa rarely smoked, but he snatched it, giving Iwaizumi a small nod. “Fine,” he said. “But let's make it quick. I'm exhausted, and my shoulder’s on fire.”

They made their way to the balcony together, making sure not to wake anyone up. They both lit their cigarettes, and while Iwaizumi took a puff of his, Oikawa spoke.

“What was your problem back there?” he asked.

“Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. But those two really are onto something,” Iwaizumi replied. “I'm not just being paranoid here. I know what I heard. I want you to be careful.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes in dismissal. “You're full of it. Makki-chan and Mattsun-san aren't traitors. They're loyal to this group.”

“I care about you, okay?!” Iwaizumi shouted, gripping both of his shoulders. This made him flinch again. “I've taken care of you all my damn life! I don't…..” Iwaizumi whispered, his voice shaking. “I don't want you to die when I could've stopped it…”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa let out a sigh. “Fine. I'll be careful. Are you happy now?”

“T-Thank you….” Iwaizumi spoke. “Thank you…”


	14. A Clean Perimeter Check

Iwaizumi wanted to go out in the morning.

Oikawa poured himself some black coffee, as they didn't have any sugar or anything. As he took a sip, he gave Iwaizumi a strange look. “Why are you so eager to go out?” he questioned.

“I want to secure the perimeter. I'm taking everyone with me to patrol it for a while,” Iwaizumi responded. “I need to make sure we're safe here.”

“I still think you're being paranoid, but okay,” Oikawa said. “I'll go watch Sugawara-kun.”

Iwaizumi sighed, zipping his jacket up. “Just...be extra careful around him.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it, Oikawa…” he narrowed his eyes. His voice became stern, but there was still care and concern in his tone.

“I know. Geez,” Oikawa said. “You need to relax. You're not the one with a hole in your shoulder.”

 

*********

Just a few minutes later, Oikawa was alone with Suga. He made sure to bring him some coffee, too. When he opened his door, Suga flashed him a bright smile.

“Is everything okay? Where'd the others go?” he asked, gladly taking the cup of hot coffee.

Oikawa sat in front of him, as always. “They're securing the perimeter, as Iwa-chan says. But I'm not really sure.”

“Ah…” Suga muttered, looking down a bit.

Oikawa observed him carefully. He knew something was up, so he brought up a seemingly random question he'd been meaning to ask. “How...much do you really miss your old life?” he questioned. “There are the stories of you being a great survivalist, but there was also….your downfall.”

Suga frowned just a little, but didn't look at him. “You mean...after Kageyama joined the gang?” he asked. “Yeah..it was rough. I ended up being overshadowed.”

Oikawa tilted his head to one side, curious.

“I mean…” Suga started again. “Remember when you told me….that I wasn't suited for being in a gang?” he asked. Oikawa gave him a slow nod. “Well….you're not the only one who thinks that. After Kageyama became a member, he was the only one ever picked for being in brawls. I had the skill, I could do it….but he was so much more powerful than me. So people either forgot about me, or shrugged me off. I was nothing.” Suga's voice began to tremble. “So, as an answer to your question...I don't know which life I want right now…”

Oikawa understood almost immediately. “You're just like me…” he muttered.

“Huh?”

“I-I...said…” Oikawa swallowed his pride, allowing himself to relax. “You're just like me, Sugawara-kun.”

“I don't understand…” Suga said, shaking his head.

“People _used to_ respect me. Not anymore,” Oikawa explained, scooting closer. “When we were teenagers, I had one signature fighting move that you probably know about. It was incredibly strong. I had respect. People were afraid of me.” To avoid getting choked up, he cleared his throat. His tone was becoming more emotional. “But then...people started to catch on. I became so predictable that I was defeated if I was in a fight without Iwa-chan. He took the spotlight away from me, and I….became nothing but a joke.”

“I understand how that feels…” Suga told him. “Kageyama took the spotlight off of me, too. It all happened so fast. Our other members were amazed by him.” He quickly rubbed his eyes, not wanting to cry again. “I'm surprised Daichi even kept me as his second in command….”

Oikawa smiled, oddly enough. He felt a sudden urge to hug him again, but he refrained then. “We have a lot in common. I'm surprised.”

Suga finally looked him in the eyes again. They were just as enticing as before, keeping him locked in his gaze. His eyes were...soothing him. Suga smiled. “I suppose we do.”

Oikawa wasn't going to touch him again, but he couldn't help but to do so. He got even closer, closing the distance between them entirely and pulling Suga's smaller form against his. Suga's eyes widened, but he didn't fight it. He felt Oikawa's fingertips trace the line down his back. Even so, to avoid looking so eager, he kept his mouth shut. His heartbeat quickened……...then Oikawa suddenly pulled away.

“I'm sorry,” he said, looking down. “That wasn't right.”

“N-No, it's okay,” Suga stuttered.

“It wasn't right,” Oikawa insisted. “It's just…..wasn't.”

 

*********

“Okay, everyone keep their weapons on them at all times!” Iwaizumi told everyone. “Now, spread out. All of you.”

Hanamaki and Mattsun nodded in unison, but then, Iwaizumi looked at them. “Except you two,” he growled. “You can come with me. Right now.”

They were scared, but they kept their head held up high. Neither of them wanted to show weakness in front of the other members. Iwaizumi led them into an alleyway, but soon he stopped, forcing them to walk in front of him. A few seconds went by, and he grabbed Hanamaki by his hoodie and pinned him against a brick wall. He, in turn, shook with fear.

“You've got a lot of nerve, ya know that?” Iwaizumi spat. “I know what you're planning. I ain't stupid, do you hear me?!”

Hanamaki remained calm, smirking up at him. “Sorry, no. Could you speak up?”

Iwaizumi glared at him for a few moments before he lost it. “How's this for speaking up?!” he shouted, punching him right in the jaw and knocking him flat.

Mattsun didn't sit there idly by. He looked at Hanamaki in shock for just a second, then approached Iwaizumi with confidence and anger. “Hey, don't you lay a finger on him!” he yelled. “Who do you think you are?!”

Iwaizumi attempted to reach for his gun, but Hanamaki stopped him. “I wouldn't do that…” he heaved and panted. “If you do, we'll go straight to Oikawa...and you know what he'll do to you..”

“Yeah!” Mattsun agreed. “Oikawa's the one who hurt Makki! We're just getting payback!”

Iwaizumi growled again. “Murder isn't payback…”

Hanamaki smirked before standing to his feet and putting an arm around Mattsun. “It is when he pulled a fast one on me just for fifteen minutes of fame. Come on, Mattsun,” he finished, walking away. “Let's go make sure that perimeter is secure.”


	15. Vulnerability Of The Bodyguard

When Iwaizumi didn't come back to the base with the others, Oikawa was incredibly worried.

He asked around, getting the others to tell him where they were. Suga was, of course, left alone when he went out searching. He had to be quick, as it was getting dark. Oikawa kept his hand on the gun in his back pocket the whole time. Broken street lamps beat light down on him, but the darkness of everything else made it hard to see. He squinted at a lone alleyway. It seemed promising enough.

As it grew even darker, Oikawa entered the alleyway. He drew his gun, just to be safe, and carefully snuck along the wall. He was calm until he nearly tripped over Iwaizumi, who was sitting against the wall. He was slumped over, his head in his hands. He held a half-full bottle of whiskey in one hand.

Oikawa's heart rate dropped back down to normal when he saw him. Then he saw the alcohol and narrowed his eyes. “Where...did you get that..?” he asked.

Iwaizumi raised his head up, his eyes puffy like he'd been crying his eyes out. He smirked. “Fouuuund it,” he chirped back. Oh God, Oikawa thought. He's drunk.

“What the hell happened, man?” Oikawa questioned him, kneeling in front of him.

“Nothin’, shit for brains. Just got in trouble protecting you again.” Iwaizumi’s words were slurred and jumbled, but Oikawa was somehow able to understand him. “Found this on the side of the road. It's my lucky day, yeah?”

Oikawa shook his head in disgust. “Getting wasted won't help anyone. Let me help you up.”

“Pft...why not?” Iwaizumi scoffed at him, staying put. “We. Are. Fucked. You've got two scaled-down hitmen after ya, no one believes a word I say, and I'm better off dead at this point. I told you before, Oikawa. No one gives a shit about me anymore.”

Oikawa's face turned sour. “That ain't true and you know it.”

Iwaizumi looked down. He seemed defeated, but continued to speak. “Oh yeah? Really? It's always the same. ‘Kill the meathead.’ Well I'm done, okay? I can't take it anymore…” Oikawa wanted to respond, but he let him open up instead. “I've...been trying so damn hard, but it always goes to waste…….and now you hate me, too.”

Iwaizumi finally looked up at Oikawa, tears filling his eyes. He looked genuinely hurt. Oikawa quickly pulled him in for a hug, feeling Iwaizumi’s sobs and emotions as though they were his own. Iwaizumi rested his head on his shoulder, pouring his heart out in front of him. “H...Hey...shh….Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stuttered, trying to sooth him.

“Y...You…” Iwaizumi started. “You're always w-working so hard...and you never have time to defend yourself anymore...I just wanted to protect you, I swear. I never wanted you to…” He sniffled, his voice trembling. “I never wanted you to hate me for it….whatever I did, I'm so sorry…”

Oikawa sighed, gently rubbing Iwaizumi’s back. “Iwa-chan, I could never hate you,” he told him. “Please, calm down. No one hates you.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes, dropping the bottle of whiskey and gripping Oikawa tightly in his arms. “I-I...need a smoke…” he finally mumbled.

Oikawa let out a small laugh. “Yeah, you definitely do. Let's go home.”

 

*********

Once it was way past midnight, almost 3 in the morning, Oikawa crept slowly into Suga's room. He expected him to be sleeping, but he wasn't. He was kneeling by the window, looking out. Oikawa's jacket was, as always, draped around his shoulders.

“What are you looking at, Sugawara-kun?” Oikawa asked, approaching him.

Suga jumped up a bit, startled, before turning around. When he saw Oikawa, he gave him a pained smile. “Oh….just the stars..” he responded.

Oikawa laughed a little bit. “Kinda hard to see those with all of the street lamps out there.”

“Yeah…” Suga sighed. “I know…”

Oikawa sat close to him, ready to listen to him. “I sense that something's wrong. Tell me.”

Suga adjusted the jacket so it covered him better. He sat in a more comfortable position, looking down at the concrete floor. “Have…” he said quietly. “...you ever done something you regret?”

Oikawa's mind instantly flashed to all of the embarrassing and dumb things he's done in the past. This made his cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment. “God….lots of times.”

Suga nodded. “W..Well….so have I….really recently...and it's just eating me up inside. I'm not gonna name names or anything….but I've been having to make this…” Suga sighed. “Decision. And either way, I'll end up hurting someone. I just don't know what to do.”

Oikawa gently squeezed his hand, understanding completely. Being a leader meant having a lot of important decisions. He constantly faced this problem. “I get it,” he said. “But you're smart, Sugawara-kun. I know that whatever you do, you'll make the right choice.”

Suga sighed again, looking at Oikawa. “I want to believe you...I really, really do….but I-”

Oikawa was suddenly overcome by emotions he couldn't identify. He couldn't help but give into his urges. As such, he gently but firmly placed his hand on Suga's cheek. His skin was soft. Oikawa noticed that whenever he touched him, his cheeks and ears became red. And now...he was turning a dark crimson color. It really was adorable.

“E...Eh? Oikawa?” Suga stuttered. “W-What are you doing..?”

“Something to cheer you up…” Oikawa whispered. He inched closer to Suga's face, leaning in slowly and pulling Suga in for a kiss.

They were both quickly taken over by warmth. Suga raised his hand up, but it was more out of surprise than anything. He didn't try to push Oikawa away.

Oikawa, however, pulled away after a few seconds. His own face was flushed pure red. It was a pretty sight, Suga thought. But then again, his own cheeks were pretty red, too. And he didn't fully understand why he did this, but afterwards….so many things hit him at once. Now and then, he wanted more than ever to tell Oikawa the truth. Confess to everything he's ever hidden from him. Make the right choice, as he'd said.

But Suga's thoughts were cut off by the sound of shattering glass.


	16. A Pain To Die For

The sound of the glass breaking rang out and echoed throughout the base.

Suga's face was now as white as a ghost. Oikawa made the snap decision to cover Suga's mouth with his hand to prevent him from speaking. He didn't know what was going on, but it was best to be safe. As Oikawa listened in, feeling Suga's breath on his hand, he heard glass shatter twice more. What was happening?

He drew his gun, staying dead silent. He was petrified as the door cracked open ever so slightly. But the man on the other side was only Iwaizumi. He looked scared as ever. Oikawa slowly crept over to the door and whispered as quietly as he could manage, “What's going on?”

Iwaizumi looked around, making sure the coast was clear. And he slowly muttered something to the equally frightened boy in front of him. “We have an invasion….you have to be-”

Another window shattered. Then, came the shouting.

“They're in here! Draw your weapons!”

“Find him and kill him where he stands!”

“We're not gonna let him escape!”

Three different people from three different gangs, Oikawa noted. He looked to Iwaizumi, who was bracing himself in front of Oikawa. “Go!” he yelled. “Get to the others and get out of here!”

Oikawa didn't even hesitate. He immediately ran back into the room, untying Suga's legs and removing both blindfolds from around his neck.

“What are you doing?! You have to go!” Suga shouted amidst the firing bullets and shattering glass.

“I'm not gonna leave you,” Oikawa responded. Suga shook his head rapidly. He was clearly on edge.

“You don't understand!” Suga told him. “What Iwaizumi said….Hanamaki and Matsukawa...it was always true! You have to leave me behind!”

It didn't click with Oikawa right away. “What are you talking about??”

“They….they were always planning this! They've always wanted you dead!” Suga yelled. “And….I was a part of it….Daichi knew about the kidnapping. He was siding with them. They were using me as a pawn, and I let them!” He was sobbing now.

Oikawa felt his words hitting him like bullets. It hurt even worse because he knew that every part of it was true. But even so…he lifted Suga up and carried him over one shoulder, not speaking a word to him. He just ran out into the hall where Iwaizumi and the others were positioned, taking cover behind a table that had been knocked over. They were trying so hard to fight back, but glancing at the floor, Oikawa knew that three of Seijoh’s members were already dead. He didn't wait around to find out who.

Suga didn't say anything through this. He just let Oikawa carry him away as he felt the shame dig into him. Tears fell onto Oikawa's shoulder. Then...he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

“Suga!”

It was Daichi. And he was holding a gun, aiming it right at Oikawa's head. Suga didn’t have any time for a reunion. In a split second, he panicked, moving his entire body in front of Oikawa. Only another second passed when he felt the stinging and burning pain in his back. He knew he'd been shot, and Oikawa felt the vibrations through Suga on impact. Realizing what had happened, he hastily made his way to the back of the base. If they were lucky, no one would've made it back there yet.

And it seemed that way. It was quiet and dimly lit in the back room. To avoid getting anyone's attention, Oikawa shut the door behind himself, catching his breath. He lifted Suga off of his shoulder and held him gently in his arms. He was bleeding from both sides of his body. His back and his chest.

“You've been shot…” Oikawa muttered.

Suga shook his head rapidly, the pain becoming unbearable. “D..Daichi...he….I…”

Oikawa nodded, wiping Suga's tears away. He held him close to his chest, comforting him, moving a hand through his hair. “Shh...I know. I know it hurts. Just be quiet, okay…?”

Suga felt the pain grow stronger by the minute. He wished that he'd just pass out already. Without really thinking, he clutched the front of Oikawa's shirt for some sort of comfort.

“It'll be okay,” Oikawa reassured him. “Once this passes, I'll clean up your wound, and then we can-”

He was cut off.

Someone tall with a sinister, creepy looking face stood towering above the both of them. Before Suga could identify them, they swung what looked like a crowbar at Oikawa's head, knocking him down. Suga, who didn't have the strength to escape, went down with him. But once they hit the ground, he used everything inside of him to crawl away, even if it was just by a few feet. An instinct inside of him burned with the desire to live another day. He just had to escape from this. But he only got a short distance before he stopped, regaining his senses. He couldn't leave Oikawa behind.

Oikawa, however, lied on the ground, feeling the blood rushing to his head. His eyes rolled back, and his vision became blurry. His hearing was blocked by the ringing in his ears. This was it, Oikawa thought. This is how I die. Iwa-chan will find me like this and I'll have never said goodbye to him.

As his consciousness faded away, the figure who'd struck him down smirked and let out a horrific laugh. Beneath his cloudy hearing, Oikawa was sure he could hear a lone “it'll be over soon.” The sounds of broken glass, bullets being fired, and the voice of this seemingly random person all blurred together into something he couldn't identify anymore. The more his grasp on his consciousness slipped away, the more the sadness dug into him. He wouldn't even get to die like a hero.


	17. Ushiwaka's Lovely Offer

The headache was now starting to set in.

As Oikawa rose his head up, he flinched, slowly blinking his eyes open. At first, he had no idea where he was. Someone had taken him somewhere, he thought. But as he tried to move his head up all the way, he felt the familiar ripped leather of the seats of a car. A car? How did he get in a car? The last thing he remembered was falling on top of Suga. Someone had hit him.

“Oh lookie here, he's awake,” someone called from the passenger seat. They were giving Oikawa a strange but….oddly familiar look. As his vision finally settled, he realized who it was. He realized who he was with. That was Tendou Satori, a member of Shiratorizawa. And that meant that the driver was….

“Ushiwaka…” Oikawa muttered, a small and sad smile forming on his face. He heard a groan come from none other than Ushijima himself.

“It's….Ushijima,” he corrected. “And I would be quiet if I were you. Night time in the city is dangerous, and a lot of people are out for your blood.”

Oikawa shook his head in realization. “You're the ones who took me…” he said. “Why would you do that?”

Ushijima let out a sigh. “It's because you're valuable to me. Now I told you to pipe down-”

“Oh God...Iwa-chan!” Oikawa continued, his voice growing louder. “And….Sugawara-san…..you have to take me back! They need help back there-”

As he kept going, he was eventually given a hard slap from Tendou, knocking him over in the back seat. This got him to stop talking.

“Now now now, he told you to shut up. So shut up, yeah?” Tendou chuckled. The back of his hand was red now, but he didn't seem to notice. Oikawa growled, but turned away. He couldn't do anything to retaliate, as his arms and legs were bound. Now he knew how Suga felt for all those days of being locked up.

No, Oikawa thought. He had to stop caring about him. It was his fault that this happened in the first place. His fault that his home was invaded. His fault that his gang members were dropping like flies. His fault that he was separated from his best friend. His fault.

All his fault.

Even as his mind kept telling him to place all the blame on Suga, Oikawa couldn't do it. He saw the real him and heard his story. He was a good person. But….what if he'd made it all up just to manipulate him? To torment him with someone relatable and sweet? Maybe he was just waving a prize right in front of him, that prize being his own affection and understanding towards Oikawa.

He didn't want to, but Oikawa found himself crying. Everything was now hitting him one after another. He was now being taken away by people who wanted nothing more than to use him. His best friend could be dead. And someone he poured his heart out in front of and opened up to only betrayed him in the end.

This was the first time in Oikawa's life that he really just wanted to die.

 

*********

“Get out,” Tendou said, climbing into the back seat and kicking Oikawa out of the car. He fell to the ground outside like a sack of potatoes. Not showing any mercy, Tendou grabbed Oikawa by his wrists and began to drag him along the dirt ground. Ushijima led them inside Shiratorizawa’s base. It was dark, with only a few lanterns and candles to illuminate the area. Everything about this felt like a nightmare on Oikawa's end.

When they reached a back room, Tendou lifted Oikawa up into a wooden chair, tying him down. “Don't even think about trying to escape,” he chirped. “The chair’s bolted to the floor.”

Oikawa's head lowered in shame. A shame for some hypothetical kind of thing. Maybe he'd really done something wrong to deserve all of this. It was probably his own fault, Oikawa thought. Maybe he was the terrible scum of a human being that people made him out to be.

As he thought this, Ushijima kneeled in front of him. Oikawa didn't like the look he had on his face. “Oikawa…” Ushijima grumbled. “I'm not the bad guy here. I pretty much saved you from getting eaten alive back there. And I'm here to offer you a deal.”

“What? What is it?” Oikawa snapped.

“I…” Ushijima started. “I want you to join us. Join Shiratorizawa. We can get you back the respect you deserve.”

“Tch...is taking me away from my friends...my family….respect in your eyes?” Oikawa asked him. “You disgust me…”

“This is only to draw you in, Oikawa. I noticed that bargaining rarely works with you, so I had to use force. I'm very dedicated to having you in his gang.” Ushijima was completely serious about this. This angered Oikawa.

“I don't care, okay?! I will never work for you!” Oikawa yelled.

Ushijima smirked coldly, standing to his feet. “Fine, then. We'll just have to…….” His voice trailed off, now noticing two figures standing outside. They'd just gotten out of a large van. They seemed to be scanning the entirety of Shiratorizawa’s base with their eyes.

Ushijima's tone now became a hurried whisper. “Tendou, get the guns. That's an order.”


	18. You Can't Just Give Up

Tendou and Ushijima stood guard by the window, looking out.

The two figures were hastily approaching. Oikawa squinted at them, trying to make out faces. And as they drew near….he could see a familiar scowl.

“Iwa-chan….” he whispered. “No….don't come inside. Don't do it.”

His words, however, didn't reach him. Iwaizumi kicked the door open, pointing his gun at Oikawa’s captors. As the three of them exchanged looks, the second person entered the room, wielding a knife. It was Suga, and he was wearing Oikawa's jacket.

“S...Sugawara-san…” Oikawa said, his tone laced with fear. “...Iwa-chan…”

“Just stay calm, Oikawa. We'll get you out of this,” Iwaizumi replied. “Just don't do anything stupid.”

Tendou, still pointing his gun at Iwaizumi’s face, walked over to Oikawa and gripped a chunk of his hair. He pulled him upwards, and instantly pointed his gun right at his head. “I'd leave if I were you, or I'll pop one right through his skull.”

Oikawa, again, started to cry. He silently plead for someone, anyone....to make this end.

“J...Just let him go!” Suga cried. “Keep me as your prisoner instead!”

“Oh…I don't think so. You're pretty useless to us.” Tendou’s voice was so cheerful that it was eerie. It sent chills down Suga's spine.

“Oh fuck this!” Iwaizumi shouted, pulling the trigger. He'd shot Ushijima in cold blood.

“Ugh…” Ushijima only let out so much as a grunt. He gripped his shoulder in pain, and gave Tendou a nod. “Keep him alive. Kill the others,” he ordered.

“No!” Oikawa screamed, but the bullets were already flying. He covered his ears to block out the unbearable noise. Suga ducked behind the open door, but Iwaizumi was instantaneously hit right in the chest.

Suga panicked, unsure of what he should do. Ushijima was down. He'd be easy to take on. But Tendou….

He suddenly got an idea. It was risky, but he had to take the chance. Gripping the knife in his hand, he cautiously looked out from behind the door, patiently waiting for an opening.

There.

Tendou had stopped shooting and was looking at Ushijima's wound. Now was his chance. Swiftly, Suga flung the knife right at Tendou’s side.

He screamed out in agony. He'd been hit. Score. In a panic, Ushijima stood to his feet and lifted Tendou onto his back. They couldn't see Suga, so he had the upper hand. There wasn't a point in taking the risk by staying, so they fled the base. Suga smirked, imagining the other members of Shiratorizawa finding them in the state they were in.

Soon, he regained his senses and rushed to Iwaizumi’s side. He was panting and breathing heavily, slowly bleeding out. “Oh God…” Suga mumbled.

“U...Untie me!” Oikawa shouted at him. Obediently, Suga jumped up and cut Oikawa out of the chair. They both ran over to Iwaizumi, and Suga pressed a hand on his open wound to stop the bleeding. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa practically screamed out, sobbing uncontrollably. “Talk to me, dammit!”

Iwaizumi weakly raised his hand up, gently rubbing Oikawa’s tears away with the last three fingers on it. He smiled, still panting. He was unable to speak.

Oikawa placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s, shaking his head rapidly. “No...you can't die, I won't let you die…” he cried.

Under his hurried breaths, Iwaizumi managed to utter something. “Go…..get out of here….” he said. “I'm….at…..the end of the line…”

“Shut up!” Oikawa snapped back, tears restricting his vision. “We're all gonna get out of here!”

“You're….an idiot…” Iwaizumi said, coughing up a bit of blood. It dripped from his mouth. “Go...home….and protect whatever’s left…”

“I can't leave you…”

“Oikawa..” Iwaizumi assured him. “This is what we worked for….you can't….just………..”

He stopped speaking. Oikawa began to sob even harder as his eyes rolled back. Eventually, he stopped breathing altogether.

Suga kneeled there, all the guilt digging into him. This was his fault. All his fault. But the only thing he could do about it was sit there and hug Oikawa as he poured his heart out once more.


	19. A Good Place To Start

The walk back to Seijoh's base was completely silent.

Suga found himself wanting to speak, but he knew that there would be a time and place for that. He allowed Oikawa to squeeze his hand all the way back. If it gave him comfort, Suga didn't mind. He wanted to make him feel better in any way possible, as he'd watched Oikawa lose everything he had.

When they reached the base, they saw that all of the windows were shot out. Bullet holes covered the walls and the doors. When they entered, they smelled the blood. It was everywhere. Not only that, but every few feet, a dead body lied on the ground.

Oikawa scanned the floor with his eyes. Every single member of Seijoh was now dead, except for him. Hanamaki and Mattsun weren't considered members to him anymore, but they ran away amidst the chaos. Good riddance, Oikawa thought.

Eventually, they came across someone who wasn't from Seijoh. He was tall and had silver hair. The scariest thing was that his bright green eyes were still open.

“Nekoma…” Suga mumbled, kneeling next to him. He gently closed his eyes with his fingertips and looked down at him. “His name was Lev. He was a new member of Nekoma,” Suga explained.

“Poor kid,” Oikawa responded. He looked away, finally taking in the state of the base. Everything was beyond repair. Everything.

Suga walked up behind Oikawa and put an arm around him. He knew the pain he must've been feeling. “I'm so sorry….” he said. Oikawa didn't answer. He just took Suga's hand again and led him towards the back of the base.

He decided that checking out those rooms was a good idea. There could've been a survivor in there. But when he opened the door, his eyes widened to see a gun pointed right his face. Then, he heard a voice. “Give me one good reason not to shoot you right now.”

“S...Sawamura-kun..?” Oikawa squeaked. Indeed, it was Daichi holding the gun. But behind him, the entirety of Karasuno had their weapons ready. It was an interesting sight, but it also terrified Oikawa.

“Daichi, wait!” Suga yelled, jumping in front of Oikawa. Daichi immediately lowered his gun when he saw him.

“Suga….thank God you're safe,” he sighed. “But you're so skinny…”

Suga shook his head. “I don't care right now. Daichi, I….I can't hate Oikawa for no reason anymore. I just can't.”

“But...he stole from us,” Daichi said.

“No,” Suga retaliated. “His gang members did. He wasn't a part of that.”

“He sabotaged Nekoma’s base! They're our allies!”

“He did that because they stole from him. Again.” Suga was getting fired up, and he was stretching his arms out to defend Oikawa. “You don't know him. You don't know what I've seen. He lost everything he had because of us, and because I kept a secret for you!”

Daichi bowed his head in defeat. “Moral Suga is right again…” he sighed. “So what are we gonna do? Everyone here is dead...”

“I….” Suga started, taking a deep breath. “I think we should let him stay with us. He doesn't have anything, Daichi….and his best friend was just…..” Before he finished his sentence, he lowered his head. Daichi nodded in understanding.

“Let me ask you this, Suga,” Daichi told him. “If it came down to it…..would Oikawa put his life on the line for you?”

Oikawa looked at Suga, wondering what he would say. He wouldn't lie to himself, he was worried. But Suga spoke again faster than he thought he would.

“He already has.”

Daichi looked Oikawa straight in the eyes. He was glaring at him. “We'll give him a week to earn everyone's trust. If he causes any trouble, he's out,” Daichi said.

“I understand,” Suga replied. Oikawa nodded.

“Thank you...Sawamura-kun…” he said in a soft voice.

Daichi shook his head. “Don't thank me. Thank Suga.” He turned around to the rest of his members and gave them a nod. “Come on, we'll wait outside for these two.”

Eventually, each of them trailed out of the base and were waiting outside by the front door. Suga lowered his arms and turned to Oikawa once they were alone. He had a smile on his face.

“You actually did it…” Oikawa said, in shock.

Suga let out a laugh. “We're best friends. He listens to me,” he said. “Besides…..after everything that's happened to you, I couldn't just leave you in the dust.”

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Oikawa smiled. Maybe it was wrong on every level for him to feel what he did for Suga. But he, also, had seen the real him. He knew that what he felt was very real. “I want…” he sighed. “I want to move forward with you. Iwa-chan always told me to live in the moment, or I'd get hurt. So….I think I'll listen to something he said for once.”

Suga looked down, feeling shameful. A few seconds went by with him just looking at the floor.

“Hey….” Oikawa muttered, gently grabbing Suga's chin and lifting it up. “Look at me. What happened can't be changed. You didn't want to betray your gang. I understa-”

Suddenly, Suga jumped up, clinging to Oikawa in a hug. He didn't say anything as he did this, but it made Oikawa's heart pound out of his chest. “Sugawara-san…?” he questioned.

“If he throws you out, I'll come with you….” Suga told him. “I ruined your life, so I'm gonna fix it again.”

“But….why are you hugging me then?” Oikawa asked, making Suga smile.

“It's just where I want to start.”


	20. Epilogue

**_3 months later…_ **

 

With the Autumn season beginning to take effect, it was the one time all year that things were decently calm.

Daichi still wasn't completely sure about Oikawa, but he did trust him way more than he used to. He gradually began to send him and Suga on scavenging missions together. It was an efficient way of getting food without hurting a fly.

The pair entered a small corner store that looked like it was collecting dust for ages. But they had to look everywhere, for the chance that there was some canned food or water bottles. Oikawa drew his gun, and Suga kept his knife close. They had to be cautious. While there was the chance of some food being there, there was also the chance of a person jumping out at them and catching them off guard. As such, they wanted to have the upper hand by raising their weapons.

Oikawa made Suga stay close to him as they looked around in the store. The shelves looked like they'd been looted, but they had to be sure. They checked every corner and every inch of the place, in boxes and in bins, on the floor, on seemingly empty shelves, and even in trash cans. But the two of them caught a lucky break when they entered the back room. Suga stepped in front of Oikawa and leaned on the ground, digging through a box they hadn't searched yet.

“Cans…” Suga said, lifting up a can that looked like beans. “There's beans, peaches, and other stuff here.”

Oikawa kneeled beside him, and sure enough, there were at least twenty cans in that box. “Check them to see if they're bad.”

Suga raised his knife and plunged it into the top of the can, then repeated that action until he had it half opened. “Nope, it's all good,” he replied. “This is great. Now we have food for at least three weeks.”

“Think Sawamura-kun will be proud of our findings?”

Suga smiled. “Probably.”

Oikawa chuckled. “If he does, maybe he won't be so nervous and careful about me. My first few days were awful when he made that big guy hound me all the time.”

“Geez, Oikawa…” Suga sighed with a smile. “He's softer than he looks, I promise.”

“Uh huh. Say that when he's got a gun pointed at your head.”

Conversations between the two of them usually went like that. Oikawa's blatant sarcasm never really left. However, Suga began to like it more and more as they got closer. He was really warming up to him, and was still intent on making everything up to him someday. He promised himself that he'd try to redeem himself even harder every day.

Oikawa lifted up the heavy box, stowing his gun away in his pocket. “You sure you've got that?” Suga asked him.

Oikawa smirked. “Don't underestimate me.”

Suga knew this game, and he played it well. “Oh yeah?” he pushed. “What if someone tries to jump us? Can you run with a box in your hands?”

Oikawa snorted at him, and Suga raised an eyebrow. In just a second he was running off, laughing like crazy. “If you're so tough, chase me!”

It was on now. Oikawa gripped the box under his arm and sped off after Suga. They burst through the doors and ran through alleyways. They were laughing, but still trying not to get winded.

“Kou-chan! Wait up!” Oikawa yelled, using his new nickname for the man running a few feet ahead of him.

 

“Kou-chan!”

  
  
  
**_To be continued in “The Man On The Radio.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be continued in The Man On The Radio, a fanfic from the perspective of Nekoma.  
> Each story in this series will have a different perspective and a different pairing.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed Joke's On The Player, Not On The Game.  
> <3


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know this fic ended a while ago, but I wanted to announce something.

The next fic in the series is up and running, and all of you can now read it. I know that some of you aren't subscribed to my profile, and that's fine. But I do want to make sure that those who are waiting for the sequel know that it's already out.

Anyway, that's all, and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the series. It's been really fun to write so far. :)

 

~Aly (The_True_Child)


End file.
